


铩羽而归

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [9]
Category: John Wick（Movies）
Genre: M/M, 保护, 原著向, 失望, 当然最后他们都在一起了, 微养成, 必须在一起啊啊, 情人节产物, 愤怒, 欺骗, 路人马库斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 原著向，约翰威克被高台发现把他养大，让马库斯当他导师（原设定就是这样），他导师欺骗了他，一直在保护他。其实马库斯爱他，一开始约翰维克看到马库斯和别人在一起乱搞，以为温斯顿惩罚他，其实是马库斯本性使然。接受约翰维克后，马库斯的精力一直扑在他身上。约翰维克发现自己越来越离不开自己导师了。马库斯是个老杀手活腻了，最后自杀未遂。只能和约翰维克结婚了
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 4





	铩羽而归

当约翰威克准备射出最后一颗子弹，来结果浑身是血的目标时，他感觉到了还有别人。在这个目标豪华的房间里，此刻明明只有他自己和猎物。  
猎物因为各处被打断的骨头而呻吟，血液从他嘴角流出。约翰毫不怜悯得扣动扳机，接着他听见窗棂破碎的声音。  
目标应声而倒。  
约翰看见了两个血洞。  
高台的谎言，约翰瞬间明白过来。每次任务不可能只有一个杀手来完成。也许之前多次凶险最后却又化险为夷的任务，都是高台有意而为之的假象。  
还未被枪管烫出疤痕的手丢下溅到了别人血液的枪，被欺骗的愤怒冲上他的大脑让他发抖，他讨厌自己一个人的时候还有别人存在。回身，看到破碎的窗棂，外面一片漆黑，他什么也看不见。  
头顶的金色吊灯摇曳，透明的汗滴从约翰的额头流淌而下，打湿了他的黑色西装，手上鲜红的血液滴在白色的大理石地板。  
就好像出席完一场盛宴。  
约翰转身离去。

“乔纳森，我想你去找他。”温斯顿递给他一张纸条。  
此刻约翰坐在温斯顿的对面，温斯顿没有给他的玻璃杯里倒酒。  
“和他在一起，你会变得更优秀的。”温斯顿意有所指地笑笑，“你已经成功通过试炼，但是还不够，你需要学习。”  
约翰接过那张纸条，仿佛听见这张纸条低语着他的名字。他转身离去时，撞到了他面前的桌子，“哐当！”温斯顿自己面前的酒杯里的液体荡漾。  
“抱歉。”约翰小声说。又快速离去。  
看着约翰走出大陆酒店门口，温斯顿无奈摇头。他还记得自己第一次见到乔纳森时，这个看整个世界都不顺眼的低调但高傲的少年对他说：“滚开。”  
可惜被他看上的，没有办法逃掉。他让一个杀手打伤了约翰的腿，把他拖进了高台。他还记得约翰不顾自己疼痛挣扎着想要逃走。年轻的眼中充满了无边无际的暴躁和不逊。  
“这个很麻烦。”温斯顿听见长老评价。因为约翰真的太能折腾，他们干脆给他注射了适量昏睡剂。  
“你驯服不了恶魔，恶魔就会杀了你。”温斯顿淡淡地回答。他并不想太为难这个孩子。  
“你太自信了。但是我想你可以试试。”  
“没错。因为我也成功过。”  
花了很大力气让约翰接纳他们。当然他们都没有成功，直到有一天约翰梦到他被很多人从大陆酒店顶部摔下来，一只夜莺跳到他血肉模糊的尸体上不断唱歌。梦醒了，他才在温斯顿的惊讶下渐渐被驯服。  
那天晚上约翰独自开车过去，慢慢吞吞好像受刑。直到开到楼下，看到一个肯辛顿版型长款风衣的男子和另一个穿着黑色卡姆登版型轻便大衣的男子一同走出来。  
约翰甚至还看到，那个稍高一点的男子解开轻便大衣男子的钩扣，在那个男子的不满下，啃咬着脖子，恍若无人。黑色的眼睛冷漠看着这一切，直到那个高个子离去，约翰才想起来自己的目的。他闻到了那个离去男人身上昂贵的高级香氛，觉得头晕脑胀。他从来不会往自己身上喷洒香水，这种遮掩本质，拉开阶层距离的东西，让他对高台的一些杀手无比排斥。  
穿黑色大衣的人站在门口目送高个子男人离开后，也没离去。约翰打开车门，走出来，看到了那个人拢了拢大衣。  
一脸沟壑友善地笑着。并没有给约翰亲切的感觉。对，约翰敏锐地注意到了枪。  
“温斯顿让我来的。”尴尬无比的开场白，让这个黑衣男子笑容放大。被外人撞破了私生活，黑衣男子并不觉得尴尬。  
“我是马库斯。”他把手插进大衣里，后面约翰才知道这件大衣昂贵，现在他只知道，这件大衣太修身了，是这个人衣身流畅，离不开眼睛。他的头发也有点乱，看不出是凌乱还是那种慵懒的优雅，“请进来吧。”  
了解马库斯以后才知道，马库斯当时一点也不想让他进来。  
“我是约翰·威克。”约翰自我介绍。而马库斯并没有太大反应地点点头。  
谁让他现在只是个无名氏。  
“高台的新传奇。”马库斯补充了一句。

他的确在马库斯的教导下成了新的传奇。温斯顿很满意。他也曾找过马库斯：“你是怎么做到的。”马库斯没有正面回答，“于我解脱。”  
“你不会的。”温斯顿拒绝到。现在杀神的名气威震八方，完全超过了马库斯当年。“忠于高台，服务高台。”温斯顿盯着马库斯。  
马库斯没有露出一点惊讶的神色，在杀手中，他算活得够长了，“但你们知道，恶魔不可阻挡。”  
对于这熟悉又刺耳的警告，温斯顿却没有异议，“如果你愿意去完成那个任务，我就答应你解脱。”反正属于你的时代已经结束了。  
马库斯起身离开，他过去曾背负高台太多的秘密。现在，曾经参加过那些任务的人，都差不多被约翰威克解决了。  
也快轮到他了。  
可惜他不太确定如果到了那一天，约翰是否能完成高台的任务，况且，他也不想被这个自己教导出来的小屁孩杀死。  
早知道当初就应该一枪崩了这个麻烦精。但是，约翰威克毕竟一无所知。  
“就是一个麻烦精。”马库斯喃喃道。  
马库斯本该在温斯顿给他的那个任务里彻底死去。但是他没有，拜那个“麻烦精”搅扰所赐。  
那个自杀性任务，马库斯已经做好了完成自己使命的准备，他年龄渐长，已经不能再像现在高台那些年轻的杀手一样近战肉搏什么的。索性他没有老花，暗示性干掉不少目标的保镖时，在更换狙击地点时暴露。被炸弹震晕，醒了之后看到渐渐靠近的敌人，准备自戕，却被一道黑影阻止。  
一边拉起马库斯一边回击，约翰的眼里闪着愤怒的火光。由于他们人数太多，杀神罕见地“撤退”了。把马库斯推上车，自己到主驾驶座，一踩油门就开始末路狂飙。  
“可恶，这个小麻烦精。”这是马库斯失血昏倒前的最后一个念头。

马库斯在一个黑暗潮湿的小房间里醒来。听见有什么东西轻拍窗棂，接着听见有鸟鸣叫。  
“夜莺是为数不多在夜晚鸣叫的鸟。”他想起了约翰告诉他的梦。  
约翰推开门走进来，“你骗了我。”他走过去跨上床，左手按住马库斯肩膀。马库斯被压回床上。他的左肩受伤了，被约翰毫不顾忌地按得渗血。  
“什么时候？”马库斯平静地看着约翰。  
“一直都是！”约翰大吼。  
马库斯抿嘴，没有回话。约翰泄愤似地把他死死压制在床上。鼻子里的气息重重喷洒在马库斯的脸上。  
约翰却看到马库斯悲哀的神色，又气又疑惑，不亚于他看到目标额头的双弹。  
“我没想到把你教导成这样。”  
“是你自私！”约翰迅速地回答。  
谎言的迷宫没有把约翰困住，却让自己深陷其中。高台不需要两个传奇。你已经不是传奇了。  
“当我失败时，我需要你。”约翰难过地说。  
马库斯摇摇头，叹了口气。现在说什么也没用了。他本该死去，过去的传奇本该死去。夜莺本该在他的尸体上唱歌。  
沉默。  
他们陷入了短暂的沉默。却清晰地听见夜莺鸣叫，像在唱黑夜的摇篮曲。  
约翰松开死死捏住马库斯肩膀的手。凑过去，看到了马库斯的脸。他的导师年轻不再。他自己却还能记得第一次见马库斯风流的腰身和焕活的蓝眼。比上瘾更难受。他还记得他走进马库斯家里，两种不同男士香氛的气息像要把约翰活生生撕裂。  
他记得当时马库斯的眼角还是湿润，肯定在和那个高个男子在一起的时候流过眼泪。黑色轻便风衣凌乱着套着丝质睡袍。被衣袖遮挡的手腕可以看到已经有好几天的淤青。他没有说破。马库斯亦没有提起。他觉得震撼，回到大陆酒店时，对着吧台长时间沉默发呆。不知道温斯顿到底是什么意思。  
所幸，马库斯最终还是成功孕育出了撒旦的果实。长夜从白昼中降临。早就深陷牢笼的他祈求在孤独中得到死亡的解脱。情绪不再起伏，过去的伙伴一个个死去，这个新生的传奇越来越强大。  
黑夜中的夜莺鸣叫声声入耳，很难不让马库斯想到另一个与夜莺相关的东西，金色的牢笼。把夜莺放进金色的牢笼。期待每天的夜晚能听见夜莺鸣唱。  
直到死得时候羽毛腐烂，不再发出一声。不知道金属笼子里是否还会有先前夜莺炽热羽毛的气味。每个夜晚的歌声，是否还会有人会记得。早已无用的拯救本该被抛弃，明明只要有新的夜莺替代，金色的笼子就会重新充满生机。本来面对死亡已经彻底合上双眼，却又被强行睁开。谎言被撕扯地破碎，只有自己无可救药地以为约翰不会知道。  
试问他是否会后悔，马库斯沉默。看着黑发的男孩长大，就连自己的身上都开始沾染着约翰威克的气味。以为自己快要死去的时候，脑子里还依然浮现着初见时约翰威克年轻的脸，直且凌乱的黑色长发。手臂上有不少针眼和伤疤。无助，提防，困惑，迷茫。就像只雏夜莺。  
沦落在金色笼子里鸣叫的夜莺。他现在也开始分不清是约翰，还是自己。  
余生本该永远沉默，为何最终还是被约翰一把拉扯出。被杀神难得一见的怒火烧得疼痛，却让他开始在黑夜中看清楚了其他的东西。  
马库斯伸手抚摸约翰凌乱的刘海，就像把手伸进笼子抚摸那只高台的新生夜莺。感受到马库斯指尖的颤抖，约翰觉得自己真的无可救药。  
温斯顿早就告诉他，让他杀了马库斯。让过去的传奇快点毁灭。怀念过去的点滴，眼泪曾经滑落过，但最终还是违反了高台本意。他陷入了另一个牢笼。  
他把牙齿刺进马库斯的嘴唇，马库斯的血味一下子弥漫在他的口腔中。约翰知道自己永远也不会完成温斯顿的任务，这是唯一一次杀神铩羽而归。

后续  
1.jw正在和马库斯亲热，干得正投入的时候（jw）全力冲刺，电话突然响了。“真是日了狗。”说完被马库斯踹下床端着M24暴打。

2.马库斯欲求不满，指着jw鼻子骂：“你有没积极啊？”

3.可恶这个小麻烦精，马库斯最终被烦死了。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节产物，那是我过得最快乐的情人节，因为磕到了老翠的粮。我真的喜欢老翠的。说实话我觉得这篇很一般，但老翠的评价高出我的预想（我明明卡得要死断章粗暴操  
> 表白老翠。  
> 让我继续爱他俩。


End file.
